vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
For the Next Millennium
is the first episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A WAR BREWING BETWEEN THE SIRE LINES — Months following their violent and deadly showdown with the powerful witch Dahlia, a rift continues to divide brothers Klaus and Elijah, while Freya searches for a way to heal their fractured bond and return their family to the way they once were. Meanwhile, Klaus’ suspicion piques when he learns that an old vampire friend named Lucien has arrived to New Orleans with a mysterious agenda involving the Mikaelsons' remaining sire lines. Elsewhere, Elijah questions whether he can truly forgive his brother for his mounting offenses, while Hayley struggles with being cursed to her wolf form in the bayou. In the French Quarter, Vincent and Cami assist Detective Kinney after a series of gruesome discoveries are made, leading them to believe they may have a serial killer on the loose. Finally, Marcel, who has regained control of the French Quarter once again, tries a new strategy to recruit vampires, while Davina, who is now Regent to the New Orleans witches, makes a decision that will find her and Marcel on opposite sides of an escalating conflict. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) Guest Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan De Martel (flashback) *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora De Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback) *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis *Ted Barba as Aristocrat *William Neenan as Count Martel *Courtney Lakin as Crescent Wolf Woman *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Nguyen *Catherine Dyer as Mother *Dustin Lewis as Man In Glasses *Chelsea Hayes as Real Estate Agent *Matthew Rimmer as Hunter #1 *Greg Sproles as Hunter #2 *Nick Madrick as Hunter #3 Uncredited *Grant Koo as Monk Trivia *This is the third season premiere of The Originals. **This will be the first season premiere to feature Freya. *This is the first episode to feature more than four of the Mikaelson siblings together in their original bodies, since they were last seen as such on episode, ''All My Children'', and the first episode of The Originals to feature all five of the Original Vampire siblings of the Mikaelson family in their original bodies together, as well as the first episode ever to feature all of the Mikaelson Children (with the exception of Henrik). *Marcel asks Davina to help making a daylight ring. However, she declines by telling him that witches don't do favours for vampires, since that's their new rule. *In 1002 AD, the five Originals were on the run from Mikael, living in the wild and hunting stray humans for food. Fed up with this life style, Kol and Finn suggested spliting up but Elijah forbade it as they had sworn a vow to remain together as family. *Marcel has established a fight club for his new vampires in St. Anne's Church, with Elijah as his sparring companion. *Klaus has refused to help find a cure for Hayley's curse, although Freya has done her best to find one. *The Bayou has been acquired by a company called Kingmaker's which plans to create gold courses and other attractive locations on the land. As a result of the presence of the Crescent wolves who remain cursed, the company has hired independent contractors to eliminate them. Elijah discovers that these contractors are impervious to compulsion and kills several using their own traps against them. *After being publicly attacked by a witch during a gathering of the covens in Lafayette Cemetery, Davina summons Hayley using magic and asks for her help in dealing with her enemies among the witches. Continuity *Kol was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye, in Kaleb's body, and in The Map of Moments, during flashbacks. **Nathaniel Buzolic was last seen as Kol during flashbacks in The Map of Moments. *This episode marks the first appearance of Lucien and Aurora. *Finn was last seen in They All Asked For You, in Vincent's body, and in Wheel Inside the Wheel, during flashbacks. **Caspar Zafer was last seen as Finn in the ''TVD'' Season Three episode, ''The Murder of One'''' where he was staked by Matt Donovan. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series to feature Caspar Zafer, who previously recurred in the third season of . *This is the first episode to feature Riley Voelkel as a series regular. Cultural References Quotes '''Season 3 Promo' Klaus: "Always and Forever indeed." Camille to Klaus: "You're scared because the people you love are angry with you." Klaus: "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I am the thing that men fear!" Lucien: "There's a war brewing between the sirelines." Elijah to Lucien: "We cannot be killed." [[Lucien|'Lucien']]: "You're wrong." Freya: "You will all.... fall." ---- The Fall Extended Trailer Klaus: "Always and Forever indeed." Camille: "You're scared because the people you love are angry with you." Unknown: "Beware, what you broke is past repair. As your family is undone, you’ll seed the beast that is to come." Lucien to Klaus: "Your family is divided and weaker than you have ever been." Klaus to Lucien: "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I am the thing that men fear!" Lucien: "There's a war brewing between the sirelines." Davina: "I was attacked." Marcel: "You've gotta respond with a show of force." Elijah to Lucien: "We cannot be killed." Lucien: "You're wrong." Elijah: "How precious." Hayley: "I will tear you apart." Freya: "If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all...fall." ---- Sneak Peak Marcel: "Can you just hear me out?" Davina: "No! Witches don't do favours for vampires, including daylight rings. Those are the rules." Marcel: "An act of good faith will help keep the peace." Davina: "The 9th Ward Coven thinks I'm a vampire sympathizer. I won't prove them right. You're on your own." ---- Sneak Peak #2 [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: (about Hope) "She's getting bigger by the second." [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Thank you for all of your care." [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: "Tomorrow's the full moon. I can help you bring Hope to Hayley if you'd like." Elijah: "That won't be necessary. You deserve a night off." [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]:' (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah]]) "I'd offer to accompany you myself, but I fear my fragile ego could not endure the litany of insults Hayley has no doubt prepared." [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Yes, I doubt that your presence is particularly welcome anywhere." Klaus: "My own brother greeting me with such disdain." (He turns to Freya) "What do you think Freya? Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse? Need I remind him it was my ploy that kept her alive." Elijah: (sarcastically) "Of course. Forgive me. So you would call this an act of heroism even as you bask in her torment." [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Or perhaps I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley apologized. After all, it was her that tried to run off with my daughter." [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: "Oh, if you two must poke at one another; May I suggest doing it elsewhere?" (She turns to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]) "Nicely done. At this rate, you'll drive the entire family away." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Season 3 Promo (HD) The Originals The Fall Extended Trailer The CW The Originals 3x01 “For the Next Millennium” Sneak Peek The Originals For The Next Millennium Clip 2 The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x01.jpg Hope Elijah S3.jpg The_Originals_-Will.jpg CamiVincent3x01.jpg ElijahHopeHayley3x01.jpg Elijah3x01.jpg CamiVincentWill.jpg LucienKlaus3x01.jpg KlausLucien3x01.jpg CQG6ixVVEAAm16s.jpg he Originals - Flashback.png elijah-finn-rebekah-originals-season-4-flashbacks.jpg Elijah-finn-rebekah-klause-kol-originals-flashbacks.jpg The_Originals_flashback.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= 202098-9d7d1-88536370-200-u59d2d.jpg 202098-f6ae5-88500406-200-u7a4d1.jpg 202098-84983-88544429-200-u95067.jpg 202098-418b7-88536371-200-u79649.jpg The_Originals_-_episode_3x01(a).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3x01(b).jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes